All My Love's For You
by Shay Stark and Raven Rogers
Summary: Valentine's Day is always a dramatic time, but not the kind the boys wanted. Slash. Het. Johnny/Whatsername. Jimmy/Will.


**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters of American Idiot. This follows Some Days, He Feels Like Dying and comes before To Fall In Love And Fall In Deb, so enjoy. Read and review, darlings. 3**

* * *

**All My Love's For You**

None of them are particularly fond of Valentine's Day, but when the dreaded pink-and-red festooned holiday rolls around, they decide to make the most out of it and try to enjoy themselves. Well, most of them do. While Heather finds Miguel's choice of a romantic movie adorable and the Extraordinary Girl loves the roses Tunny has all over their apartment, Whatsername and Jimmy are not having it. In this one venture, the two of them are in complete agreement and are using each other for leverage.

Johnny tries to surprise Whatsername with breakfast in bed, but she scolds him for serving food on the just-laundered comforter and shoos him out of the room with the tray still in hand. Half an hour later, she arrives from their room fully dressed and eats at the table, shooting Johnny dirty looks over her mug of coffee. He tries to give her roses, but she argues that they die too easily and tells him he should be thinking before spending their money on frivolous things like flowers. On top of that, the roses are red, and apparently _everyone_ knows red roses are cliché, overdramatic, and stupid. With that lovely note, she leaves the apartment, refusing to accept the box of chocolate Johnny tries to give her and reminding him, for the seventh time, she hates chocolate and prefers caramel.

When Will tries to wake Jimmy up with a volley of kisses, he gets a knee to the gut and a five minute lecture on why no one wakes Jimmy up before noon on days he does not have to work. The flowers bought this time are white lilies, since Will knows his boyfriend hates roses, but Jimmy groans and throws them in his face before going into the kitchen to get breakfast. He ignores Will's attempts to feed him and blows powdered sugar in Will's face when he tries to sneak a kiss while Jimmy is eating. By the time Will drags himself to work, he has showered twice and has a huge bruise on his abdomen from first the knee to the stomach, then to the way Jimmy kicks him when he tries to pounce on his boyfriend after he gets out of the second shower. No one gets in the way of Jimmy trying to watch _Good Morning America_, and when they do, they get kicked in the stomach. Even when Will whimpers that it hurts, Jimmy scoffs at him and turns up the volume on the TV.

Whatsername comes home at five, like always, and Johnny is waiting with a hot bath drawn and a box of vanilla-dipped strawberries. She sees this, laughs at him, and kicks him out of the room so she can have peace. From the other side of the door, he pouts at her, but music blares from the boom box Jimmy bought for them all to use and drowns out his voice. Johnny glares at the door before stomping into the room he shares with her and slamming the door, but because the music is so loud, Will barely hears it as he walks in the door after work.

To his delight, Jimmy is on his feet and dancing to the music, but when Will tries to catch him around the waist for a hug, he gets a swift kick to the knee for his efforts. When he goes down, Jimmy daintily steps over his crumpled body and retrieves the box of chocolates Whatsername refused to eat and goes back to the couch with it. Will tries to cuddle with him, but he gets whacked in the face with the remote and sulks on the other side of the couch. At least, when Jimmy is done retrieving his favorite chocolates from the box, he gives Will the rest. But when Will tries to snuggle to say thank you, he gets whacked with the remote again and huffs to his room.

After her bath, Whatsername takes a seat on the couch with Jimmy, and they laugh over stupid movies until their men come back into the room. Johnny perches on the arm of the couch and tries to convince his girlfriend to go to dinner with him, but she shoos him away and tells him she wants to relax, not spend an hour trying to figure out what she wants to wear. When he persists, Jimmy leans over and smacks him across the chest with the remote, which leaves an angry red welt behind. Will tries to convince Jimmy to let him order dinner for them, and they can have a "romantic evening", but Jimmy just pushes him off of the arm he is perched on and tells him to shut up. He insists and gets struck with the empty chocolate box because he is yet again drowning out Jimmy's TV show. When Whatsername asks Johnny to bring her a drink, he tries to be cute and brings her a glass of wine, but when Whatsername turns to Jimmy, his former enemy dumps the glass on his shirt and tells him not to be stupid. Will brings Jimmy a Coke and nuzzles his boyfriend as he passes the can over, and it turns out Whatsername knows just how to throw a full can to hit him in the balls. He rolls on the floor, trying to hold the tears back, while Johnny tries to scrub the sticky wine off of his chest so he can put on a new shirt and not have it be soaked in wine, too.

They settle for sitting on the loveseat, fuming, while Jimmy and Whatsername laugh at stupid TV shows and finish off her vanilla-dipped strawberries. When night finally falls and they head into the kitchen to make dinner, Johnny finds the courage to follow them in and tries to get a cuddle while Whatsername is chopping lettuce for a salad. Bad mistake. She slams the wooden salad fork into his stomach and pushes him out of the room, leaving him sprawled on the carpet. Not to be deterred, Will wraps himself around Jimmy like an octopus and gets his ribs beaten with a pan until he lets go and leaves the room.

Dinner is hamburgers and French fries, which is what both Jimmy and Whatsername want, and the boys sit across from them in painful silence. When Johnny tries to rub his leg against Whatsername's under the table, he gets Jimmy's instead, and Jimmy mistakes him for Will, then kicks his boyfriend in the shin. Will, pissed, tries to aim a kick back, misses, and gets Johnny in the back of his still-outstretched leg. Whatsername serves Johnny with a swift kick as well and scolds him for trying to flirt during dinner, then giggles when Jimmy whispers what happened in her ear. When Will stretches a hand out to rest it on top of Jimmy's, Whatsername smacks his hand with one of the salad tongs. Dessert is a relatively peaceful affair, but when Will tries to feed Johnny a bite of cake, he gets his hand bitten and gives up trying.

After dessert, Whatsername pronounces herself tired and heads off to bed, and of course Johnny follows her like a dog with his tongue hanging out. He wriggles under the covers with her and tries to get a kiss, but she smacks him upside the head and tells him he can wait until morning if he is so determined. Sighing dejectedly, he settles for spooning and tries to sleep.

Jimmy has another glass of wine before bed, and when Will decides not to pursue his boyfriend any further, he gets lucky. At first, he is certain the soft kisses Jimmy gives before bed are little apologies as they strip down for bed, but then a hand is fisting the material of his shirt and drawing him closer and his lips are being assaulted by the silky, soft ones of his boyfriend. He thanks whatever higher power exists and scoops Jimmy up off of the floor, carrying him to the bed and kissing him breathless while they hold each other close. When he pauses to light the cheesy candles in the room, Jimmy strips off, and when Will turns around, he is welcomed by the sight of Jimmy's lean, limber, perfect body bare on the sheets, lips heavily lidded and lips rosy from kissing. He thanks the higher power again and pounces, and when he is buried deep inside of his beautiful lover, Jimmy cries out his name and moans and begs and yanks his hair so hard he is certain some of it is ripping out. But he cannot force himself to care as he pounds his boyfriend into the mattress, creating a beautiful song using the beat of the headboard on the wall and the rhythm of the springs bouncing beneath them.

Across the hallway, Johnny whines and slams his head into the pillow, wondering what he has done to anger whatever higher power exists. Then Whatsername sighs and tells him she will give him twenty minutes to do what he wants to do, and he silently thanks Jimmy for being a horny bastard even on a shitty holiday like Valentine's Day.


End file.
